


De-Aged Leverage

by rsadelle



Category: Leverage
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-16
Updated: 2009-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie and Nate blinked at the three children standing where, only a moment ago, the rest of their team had stood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De-Aged Leverage

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know what I was going to do with this story, I talked about it [here](http://rsadelle.livejournal.com/160278.html). This is just the very beginning.

Sophie and Nate blinked at the three children standing where, only a moment ago, the rest of their team had stood. The girl was about seven and clutched a stuffed rabbit. The older boy had the unfinished look of an older teenager and hadn't yet learned how to subtly look for exits and potential weapons. The other boy had the awkwardly long limbs of early puberty.

"This is not my nana's living room."

"How are we going to do this job now?" Sophie protested.

Nate rubbed his forehead. "Plan B is now figuring out what happened and finding our team."

"Nate," Sophie said, "I think this is our team." To the children, she said, "Eliot, Alec, and Parker, right?"

"How'd you know that?" Alec demanded. Parker nodded and clutched her rabbit closer. Eliot subtly shifted his stance to be a little looser, a little more ready to move.

Nate's attempted explanation went nowhere with Eliot. Parker remained silent. Alec started spinning sci fi theories no one else listened to.


End file.
